The present invention relates generally to the lighting field, and, more particularly, to creating efficient and decorative distribution of illumination using collimation and shaped light projection.
It is an object of the present invention to broadly distribute and highly direct indoor and outdoor illumination.
It is an object of the present invention to directly project multiple bands of radially collimated light onto multiple surfaces.
It is an object of the present invention to directly project and distribute radially collimated light broadly onto adjacent surfaces.
The present invention provides efficient and decorative distribution of illumination through the use of non-conventional collimation means and shaped light projection. At least in part the benefits of the present invention are provided by greater efficiency by using no reflectors, or fewer reflectors than the prior art.
Different types of collimation means are disclosed, for example, in my application Serial No. 08/201,466, filed Feb. 25, 1994, entitled Architectural Lighting Distributed From Contained Radially Collimated Light, and now U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,201 issued Apr. 27, 1999, and in my Provisional application Serial No. 60/058,195 filed Sep. 8, 1997, entitled Compact Efficient Luminaire For Altering Illumination Distribution In Architectural Space While Maintaining Low, Safe Operating Temperature, and also in my pending PCT application based in part upon Serial No. 08/201,466 and Serial No. 60/058,195 filed Sep. 3, 1998, entitled Architectural Lighting Distributed From Contained Radially Collimated Light and Compact Efficient Luminaries, International Application No. PCT/US98/18419.
FIG. 1 is a sectional isometric view of a lighting arrangement having a ring lens with a radial axis.
FIG. 1A is a sectional isometric view of a lighting arrangement having a ring lens with an axis which is inclined with respect to the radial axis.
FIG. 1B is a schematic view of the arrangement of FIG. 1A having a radial reflector.
FIG. 1C is a schematic view of the lighting arrangement of FIG. 1A disposed close to an architectural surface.
FIG. 1D is a schematic view of the lighting arrangement of FIG. 1A having a vertical reflector.
FIG. 1E is a schematic view of the lighting arrangement of FIG. 1A having a lower reflector ring.
FIG. 1F is a schematic view of the lighting arrangement of FIG. 1A having a single lower curved prismatic diffuser.
FIG. 1G is a schematic view of the lighting arrangement of FIG. 1A having a lower lens.
FIG. 1H is a partial isometric view of a lighting arrangement using different shapes of surfaces adjacent the lens.
FIG. 2 is a sectional isometric view of a lighting arrangement having a double ring lens.
FIG. 3A is a plan view partly in section of another lighting arrangement.
FIG. 3B is a side elevation partly in section of the lighting arrangement of FIG. 3A.